


Touch Me Deep Pure and True

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Nipple Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have known better.  <b>Earth-14</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Deep Pure and True

A whisper of touch, the slightest hint of lips brushing hers. She can feel his breath ghosting over her skin, a slight tickle of facial hair against her jaw line. It’s teasing and much more sensual than if he’d reached his hands between her legs. Kimiyo closes her eyes, nearly overwhelmed at the sweep of his eyelashes over her skin – she’s never realized how long they really are.

Arthur’s lips touch her face again, pressing ever-so-gently at each corner of her mouth before sweeping across her top lip. Kimiyo’s pulse thunders in her ears as his hands cradle her face, fingertips rubbing in slow circles when he leans in once more. This time, the kiss is a bit more substantial but no less arousing. His lips flutter over hers in a feather-light caress, and his hands slide deeper into her hair. Arthur’s fingers knead and pull, scraping her scalp and creating delicious shivers that flow down her spine and stoke the fire between her legs.

The third kiss is firmer still, and his lips push hers apart to allow his tongue to dart in. It curls beneath hers, flicking and taunting as Kimiyo’s hands grasp at him. Arthur draws back and they’re both panting at this point; he lifts his chin slightly to let his nose rub against hers in an affectionate gesture that she’s too aroused to be surprised by. His mouth – oh, that _mouth_ – twitches with fleeting amusement, then his eyes darken and he leans in for yet another kiss.

This time, one big hand stays to massage her scalp while the other moves down to give her buttocks a firm squeeze. Arthur’s tongue slides into her mouth again, and the hand on her ass travels upwards to cup her breast. He circles a finger over her covered nipple, pinching it erect with gentle pressure, then uses his thumb to stroke her to near-madness. “Arthur,” she gasps, making him smile against her lips.

He shifts his other hand to the breast he’s not currently tormenting. “Yes?” he murmurs, closing his thumb and forefinger around the nipple and tugging. 

“You win. Okay? You _win_ ,” Kimiyo says desperately, arching her back to press her aching nipples against those teasing fingers.

Arthur hums thoughtfully, pretending to think it over. “So the next time you’re tempted to discuss our sex life, what do you say?” His mouth closes over the skin just beneath her earlobe, where she’s most sensitive. One of his hands gives her nipple a final pinch and settles near the hidden zipper of her suit.

“I don’t say anything,” she recites. Arthur finds the zipper pull and opens her suit, folding the top down to bare her breasts to the cool night air. It seems a bit ironic that he’s doing this to her on a rooftop when he’s trying to make sure that she keeps their private life actually _private_. He ducks his head to trail his beard over her skin, making her bite her lips to keep from screaming, and asks her again. “I say it’s none of their business,” Kimiyo moans frantically.

He shifts her onto his knee and lowers his head to lick at her nipples. She moans again as he draws one into his mouth, using tongue and teeth to drive her absolutely wild. Kimiyo cards her fingers through his hair, wriggling until she’s straddling his thigh. Arthur switches to her other breast, massaging the first with a warm hand, and she can’t stop the babble of Japanese love-words that spill from her lips. She humps against his thigh wildly, only to clutch at him in disbelief as he raises his head and lifts her off of him. “Not yet,” he chides, sliding the zipper down further and inserting his hand.

“You are going to kill me,” Kimiyo says, trying hard not to whine. Arthur never fails to satisfy her, but sometimes he goes a little too far with his teasing. “Artie, _please_.”

His lips curve in a wicked grin. “Please what?”

If she weren’t so desperate, she’d slap his face and leave. Their relationship is still new enough that she feels uncomfortable using raunchy bed-talk, even though she loves when he talks dirty to her. “You know.”

Arthur’s fingers walk across her hip to the waistband of her panties. “No, I don’t. Tell me.”

“Arthur,” she wails.

He moves his fingers closer to where she needs them. “Please, Miko. I love it when you tell me just what you want,” Arthur purrs in her ear. 

What the hell. “Make me come,” Kimiyo whispers, and his eyes literally glow with lust. “Fuck me with your fingers and make me come.” Arthur obligingly thrusts the first two digits of his right hand up inside her, holding her in place with his other arm. He finger-fucks her hard and fast, the wet slap of his knuckles against her skin making her spine twist. It sounds impossibly obscene.

She rocks against his hand, gasping when Arthur scrapes his teeth over her breast. He sucks her nipple back into her mouth and pulls his fingers out to rub at her clit. Kimiyo runs her tongue over her lips, rutting against his hand as heat washes through her body. “Don’t stop,” she moans, grasping at his hair. His fingers circle faster and faster, until she begins to spasm and cry out. Arthur continues to pleasure her until she’s dizzy from it, then slows his movements to prevent overstimulation.

He places a kiss directly between her breasts, and slides his hand from her suit.  
“And what have we learned, Ms. Hoshi?” Arthur asks primly, spoiling the effect by licking his fingers clean.

“That I taste good?” Kimiyo says boldly.

“True, but not quite the answer I was looking for.”

“That you’re really good at doing what you just did?”

“Besides that.” Arthur gives her a look as he zips her up. “Though that _will_ earn you some points.”

She arches her back into a much-needed stretch. “I already promised you I wouldn’t talk about you to the girls. If I hadn’t been so drunk, I wouldn’t have said a word.”

“Naturally,” he says drily. “I sincerely hope I’m never drunk enough to talk about _you_.”

Instead of becoming angry, Kimiyo has to laugh at this ridiculous threat. “What would you say?”

Arthur’s grin would put a shark to shame. “That you taste good.”

“Besides that,” she says in mimicry. 

He shifts on his cement perch, spreading his legs and unlatching his belt. “That you’re really good at doing what you’re about to do.”

Kimiyo reaches to tie her hair back, and drops to her knees.


End file.
